


I Don't Like Competition

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets caught in a tabloid and a fight breaks out. But bad fights make for great make ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Competition

I was fuming and I knew it. I was pretty sure I looked like one of those cartoon characters with steam coming out their ears. I never gave much attention to tabloids and gossip websites until my best friend sent me one this morning.   
‘Sebastian Stan, star of Captain America: The Winter Soldier was seen leaving a restaurant with his Spread co-star, Margarita Levieva last night. This comes on the heels of supposed turmoil in his relationship with his girlfriend, sign language interpreter Corinne Winters, a source close to the actor says.’  
I put my head in my hands and sighed as I heard Sebastian’s footsteps grow nearer. I tried to breath and calm down as he leaned against the door of the home office. I knew my face reflected my anger and rage at him when his normally charming smile wiped from his face.   
“Well, don’t you just look chipper?” He scoffed, walking over to the desk and looking over my shoulder. His face went into shock and then looked away. “Fuck.” He muttered, shaking his head.  
“’Supposed turmoil’? Something you want to tell me? Like why you were having dinner with a former co-star who obviously has the hots for you? Or that we’re in trouble?!” I practically shouted, pushing my chair away and getting up from the desk. He stood up and stood face to face with me.  
“Rin, baby. I..” He started before I cut him off and stormed out.  
“Don’t you ‘Rin, baby’ me! You fucked up!” I screamed as I stomped down the stairs and went into our kitchen, getting into the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.  
“I know. I know I fucked up. I should have told you she invited me to go to dinner with her and I said yes. I should have told you I was going.” He said, turning to face me. When I came face to face with him again, I knew my face had to be an even brighter red than before.   
“And yet you didn’t. Because apparently we’re going through some ‘turmoil’ in our relationship.” I spat the words out at him as I opened the bottle of water. I watched him shuffle, his perfect hair and face making me even angrier.  
“Corinne, I’m sorry. I really am.” He spoke softly and moved closer to me. Even though he stood a good five inches above me, I felt taller.   
“Did you kiss her?” I asked, not sure what emotion came out with the words.  
“What?” He looked at me, his face full of shock.  
“Did. You. Kiss. Her?” I enunciated each word to make sure he heard me. “And please don’t try to bullshit me, Sebastian.” I could tell my voice was harsh and rough.  
“You don’t want me to bullshit you? Fine. I won’t bullshit you, Corinne. She kissed me and I didn’t stop her!” He threw his hands up in surrender and shouted. “And I’m fucking sorry!” He yelled sweat dripping from his face and his chest heaving.   
“You are an asshole. You are such a fucking asshole.” I muttered, walking away with the bottle of water still in my hand. I spun around on my heels when he grabbed my arm and my hand reacted before my brain. I threw what was left of the water on him, drenching him from his hair to the small cuffs of his jeans. I threw the water bottle and stormed off without a word, Callie following me.   
Twenty minutes and probably a gallon of tears later, a still drenched Sebastian came upstairs. My face had been turned toward the door but when I saw him come in, I turned the other way. I was still so angry and full of rage. I heard his feet padding across the floor and I turned my head again to avoid looking at him as he sat on his side of the bed. I felt his hand on my back, but I brushed it away, my mind focused on his voice.   
“Dammit, Rin. I am so fucking sorry. It kills me to see that I did something to hurt you.” He sounded like he’d been crying. Then again, he is an actor. “You’re right. I’m a goddamn asshole. And I should have left. Hell, I never should have had dinner with her.” I got up from the bed and walked toward my vanity so I wouldn’t have to look at him. “Rin?” I put my hands on the vanity and looked in the mirror, seething and bubbling at his words. One of my hands wrapped around a tube of lipstick and before he had a chance to duck, I threw it at him and watched it hit him square in the chest.   
“You should have left, but you didn’t! You didn’t care enough then, why would you care enough now?!” I shouted, throwing more stuff at him. When I grabbed my hairbrush and threw it, he ducked, causing it to hit the wall. That’s what made him snap and get off the bed to stomp over to me.  
“Enough!” He growled, catching my wrist midair before I could throw my blush brush at him. I dropped it and snarled at him. “Now, I apologized. It’s time for you to stop acting like a fucking brat and talk to me.” His voice was low and gruff and husky, and it made me want him to throw me on the bed.  
“I don’t like competition. You kissed another woman and didn’t stop her. You fueled rumors that we were done. You made me think I’d lost the only man who treats me the way my daddy told me I should be treated.” My voice cracked toward the end as I tried not to cry.  
“I love you with everything I have in me, Rin. I love you with every fucking fiber of my being.” He kept my hand above my head and walked me backwards. “I was a dumbass and I wasn’t thinking. But you don’t have to compete. Ever. And please don’t ever think I don’t love you.” He whispered against my lips and kissed me.  
“God, I’m so sorry.” I sobbed into his neck, soaking the collar of his t-shirt. “I’m sorry I threw things at you. And drenched you with water.” I looked up at him and sniffled.  
“You were angry and you had every right to be. I get anger. Sometimes, though, you let that fiery temper I love get the better of you.” He smiled and kissed me again, keeping me pinned between his body and the wall. “I love you, baby. Do you forgive me?” His voice and eyes pleaded with me.  
“I forgive you.” I whispered, my knees growing wobbly as I looked in his eyes. “Do you forgive me for acting like a brat?” I asked, putting on my best pouty face.  
“I forgive you.” He kissed me again and again, each one longer and heavier than the last as his body rolled against mine.   
“Baby, I need you. I fucking need you now.” I moaned and watched him snap. He let go of my wrist long enough to hoist me off the ground and wrap my legs around his waist. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand and used the other to dip underneath the dress I was wearing into my folds. He used his middle finger to gather some of my juices and tease my clit, making me let out a deep moan.  
“How long have you been wet like this, printesă?” He whispered in my ear, his finger rubbing me agonizingly slow.  
“Since the kitchen.” I cooed, rolling my hips against his hand. “You calling me a brat did me in though.” I said with a smirk.   
“You are a brat sometimes.” He whispered against my lips, causing me to let out a low moan. “But you’re my brat.” He growled again and moaned, moving his fingers down and teasing my entrance before sliding them in. His voice and fingers made me buck my hips and moan louder.   
“Seb. Seb I need to touch you, please.” I whined, fighting the weight of his body as it pressed me against the wall. I felt my breath hitch as he placed his thumb on my clit and pumped his fingers in and out.   
“Not until you cum for me. Then you can touch me as much as you want.” He put his head on my shoulder and rolled his hips, sending my brain into sensory overload. I felt the first wave come over me and moaned.  
“Fuck!” I heaved, my muscles clenching as my back arched. I felt my body press harder into his and he didn’t let up as his fingers pumped and rubbed me harder. My head fell against his shoulder as he moaned in my ear.  
“That’s it, baby. I’m right here.” He cooed, pumping harder and faster. He kissed and nipped at my neck , whispering what I’m sure were dirty, awful phrases in Romanian.   
“S-Seb! I-I-I’m so fucking close!” I panted, arching my back and writhing against the force of his body.   
“That’s it, baby. Moan for me. Tell me how badly you need it, my love.” He growled and pumped harder and faster. His fingers and his voice caused my hips to buck on his hand. My head fell back against the wall and I shut my eyes, trying to fight my inevitable release. I felt the ghost of his lips against my ear as he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. “Open your eyes, printesă.” He crooned. My eyes flew open and I saw him smiling the most smug, cocksure smile and my body finally caved.   
“Fuuuuuuuuuck!” I screamed out as my walls clenched around his fingers, my back arching so far off the wall I could have nearly bent in half. My body shook as wave after wave after wave of pleasure swept over me. All of Sebastian’s arm days came in handy, keeping me pinned to the wall, even as I writhed. My body fell forward as he released my hands, holding me close. Once I started to breathe semi-normally, I lifted my head and smiled at him in a post-orgasmic haze. He leaned in and kissed me.  
“Are you feeling more receptive of anything I have to say now, iubită?” He buried his head in my neck and kissed the exposed skin as his hands worked their way up my body under my dress.  
“I’m feeling a lot of things, darling.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and gathered handfuls of his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor.   
“Like what?” He crooned, pulling my dress off and throwing it down with his t-shirt. His hands couldn’t decide where they wanted to go on my body and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer if he didn’t get me to the bed. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, his lips crashed on mine as his hands grabbed my ass and he carried me the ten steps to our bed. He laid me down and hovered over me.  
“How long are you planning on keeping me in this bed?” He asked, wrapping his arms around me and rolling us so I was on top of him. I kissed his neck and smirked.  
“Until I remember how much you love me.” I crooned, kissing and nibbling from his neck down to his chest. I let my tongue trace every line and definition of his abs, watching his face twist. I kissed above his jeans up and down his Adonis Belt. I watched him smile and chuckle, his whole body rippling.  
“I remember when you first saw me shirtless you yelled ‘You have the lines that make smart girls go stupid!’” He laughed with a smirk.   
“I’ve gotten used to your lines, baby. They don’t make me stupid anymore, just needy.” I kissed gently along the top of his jeans, pressing my bare chest against his legs and feeling his throbbing erection pulse through the fabric. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and his raised his hips so I could slide them off. I came back up and kissed his cock from base to tip, licking the pre-cum and swirling around the head with my tongue. I heard his breathing hitch and smirked, looking up at him. His blue eyes turned grey and clouded.  
“Oh fuck!” Sebastian let out a heavy moan, the fire in my core growing stronger by the second. He looked down at me like he wanted to eat me alive and I was more than willing to oblige. I looked up at him and gave a look to him.  
“Seb...” I started, but he must have read my mind. He reached his hands out to mine and pulled me up, my body over his. I straddled his lap and kissed him deeply, passionately.   
“I need you too, Rin.” He panted against my lips, his hand moving between my legs and started to rub my throbbing sex. He gathered some of the wetness and started stroking himself as he buried his head in my chest. I threw my head back and knew I needed him. I reached down and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop, and replacing it with my own. I teased the head just enough to where I felt his hands grab my hips. I guided myself down, taking him inch by inch and feeling myself stretch around him.  
“Oh my God.” I heaved, rocking my hips against his. I leaned back and braced my hands on his thighs, my nails immediately digging into this flesh to anchor myself. I watched his face, the way his mouth opened when his moaned. The way his Adams’ apple bulged when he threw his head back. The veins that popped out. The way beads of sweat glistened in the light of the vanity. I felt him start to thrust underneath me and I let out a heavy moan.  
He leaned forward and panted heavily against my skin, muttering. I couldn’t make out what he was saying, a long string of Romanian and English curse words mixed with my name. All I could do was moan in his ear as he thrusted harder and I rolled my hips, the opposite forces making us hungrier and more erratic. I felt his nails dig into my hips as he applied more pressure. I knew I’d have bruises, but it’d be so fucking worth it. All that mattered to me right now was him. The way he moaned my name as I rocked against his body and how his mouth ghosted around my skin.   
I reached a hand between us and started rubbing my clit, nearly sending me over the edge then and there. I felt his hands move from my hips and wrap around my back. He pulled me closer to him forcing my hand away from my throbbing nub. Sebastian’s thrusts were more erratic and I knew he was chasing his own release.  
“Rin, baby.” He panted, his head buried in my hair that was stuck to my neck from the sweat. “Please, baby. Please tell me your close.” He moaned, his breath coating my skin as he thrusted harder, uncontrollable. He wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and brought his eyes to mine.   
“I’m with you, baby. I’m with you.” I cooed against his lips, kissing him. I wrapped my arms around him and kept our bodies together. He thrusted harder than before and then spilled into me, the sexiest growl escaping his throat. I felt my own release building, his words muffled.  
“With me, Rin. With me.” He stammered, panting heavily in my ear. That little push was all I needed. My head fell against his shoulder as I shook in his arms, my vision blurred. My whole body clenched and I couldn’t form coherent sentences, only a string of his name, curses, and prayers as we rode out our highs together.   
We collapsed on the bed, holding each other and trying to steady our breathing. I stared at him and he ran his fingers over the bare skin of my back. I watched his eyes go from grey and clouded back to the bright blue. I watched him, admiring his features. The way his lips parted as he caught his breathe and the way his blue eyes were hooded. He pulled my body closer to him, flesh on flesh again, and kissed my forehead.   
“I love you, Corinne. I love you more than you’ll ever know.” He said sleepily.  
“I love you too, Sebastian. I know you love me.” I whispered into his neck. My eyes grew heavier as he pulled the cover over us and I scooted closer to him. I felt his lips move into a smile against my forehead.   
“Nimic nu vine din nimic.” He whispered as our bodies curled into each other.   
“Trebuie sa fi facut ceva bun.” I replied with a sleepy smile, lacing our hands. We fell asleep, hand in hand, body to body. We were as we were meant to be. There was no competition.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:   
> Nimic nu vine din nimic: Nothing comes from nothing  
> Trebuie sa fi facut ceva bun: I must have done something good


End file.
